


Suit and Tie

by Moonlight511



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hotel Sex, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight511/pseuds/Moonlight511
Summary: Natasha and Steve attend a benefit gala as part of an oberserver mission and it kind of leads to Natasha stripping for Steve
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 48





	Suit and Tie

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what is happening right now. I've been reading fanfictions for more than 10 years, but have never written anything myself. Until like a month ago and now I can't stop.  
> So please keep in mind that I'm new to this :D Also english is not my native language.  
> If you wanna know what Natasha is wearing, you'll find a link in the notes at the end.

Steve was sitting at the bar, drink in his hand, eyes scanning the room. Even though he should’ve paid more attention to what their target person was doing, his eyes landed on Natasha. Just like every other time he had looked around this evening. Unsurprisingly, because she was absolutely stunning tonight. She was always beautiful, no matter what, but this was a whole new level. 

When Steve had walked out of the bathroom of their hotel room earlier today, he was fixing his tie, so he hadn’t noticed it right away. But as soon as his gaze had landed on Natasha, he couldn't avert his eyes or help himself but size her up. Her hair was loosely pinned up with a few strands framing her face and her dark red lips. The long-sleeved, red dress was tight on her upper body with a large v-neck that fitted her curves perfectly. And even though the skirt was long and wide, the dress-slit showed off Natasha’s well-shaped legs as well as the black high heels she was wearing. 

“You look stunning,” Steve had told her.

Natasha just smirked at him knowingly, “and I almost forgot how good you look in a suit. Let’s go, Rogers.” 

From this moment Steve had known that this would be going to be a long night. That was also the exact moment he knew he wouldn’t be able to take his eyes off of her.

Natasha was currently talking to Ivanov, the host of the benefit gala and a russian millionaire. A russian millionaire who was a little bit too flirty for Steve’s liking, to be precise. He was leaning in way too close and had touched Natasha at least five times in the last minute. Steve was just about to go and interrupt them, when Ivanov’s wife arrived. She seemed to whisper something to him and with an apologetic smile, she ushered him away. Satisfied Steve sipped on his drink, but noticed Natasha’s gaze on him, knowing grin on her face. 

He shook his head at her, smiling, but was glad this was only an observer mission. He was way too distracted to work a critical job when Natasha looked like this. 

“I think we have enough intel for today, we should leave.” They had watched the occurrence for another hour without anything out of the ordinary happening. 

Steve got up and held out his arm for Natasha to link arms with him, “alright, come on.”

They made their way through the hallway in silence. When they reached the waiting elevator, they were alone. As soon as the doors closed Natasha turned to face Steve, “like what you see, Steve?”

“As I said, you look fantastic tonight.” 

“I noticed. You undressed me with your eyes all night long,” 

“That would be inappropriate. But it was still hard to think of anything else,” he admitted honestly. 

“We could work on that now,” she smirked up at him. 

“Nata..,” he started, but she interrupted him, just as the elevator doors opened, “come on.”

Without looking back at him, she started walking towards their hotel room. It took a few seconds before Steve followed her, still a little confused. 

Natasha left the door open and when Steve entered the room, he saw Natasha putting a chair in the middle of the room. He closed the door and walked over to her, “what are you doing?” But she just guided him to the chair and pushed at his shoulders, making him sit down.

“Relax and enjoy the show.,” she winked at him and his confusion increased even more. 

Natasha turned on a floor lamp before turning off the ceiling light and returning to stand in front of Steve, her feet apart. She watched him closely when she slowly started to sway her hips from side to side which caused the dress-slit to fall open and show off even more of her legs. In a slow motion she put her hands up in her hair before she slid her left hand over the side of her face to her breast while the other hand pulled out the hairpin from the back of her head, letting her hair fall down onto her shoulders. As if to shake it out, she leaned her upper body forward and moved in a circular motion, letting Steve get a good look at her decollette. 

“Natasha..,” Steve started, but Natasha hushed him, a finger on her lips as she straightened and resumed rolling her hips. With one swift motion she turned around until she faced the other direction. She slowed her movements, bringing her hips from right to left and back in an achingly slow way. 

Steve groaned quietly, trying to suppress the sound, but failing, which made Natasha smile to herself when she squatted down with her knees wide apart. Before her butt was almost on the floor, she pushed it up, now bent over with her hands touching her feet. Even slower than before, if even possible, she slid her hands up her legs, raising her upper body, without ever stopping to move her hips. 

When she turned back around, Steve stared at her, eyes wide, mouth almost hanging open. It took Natasha some effort to keep a straight face at his shocked expression. But at her pleasure she noticed that he was not only shocked, but also aroused. 

With a few steps Natasha was right in front of Steve and without a warning sat down on his lap. His hands hesitantly came to rest on her hips as she bent her upper body backwards, circling it, before rolling it back up. She took his hands and pushed them up her sides before guiding one of them to the zipper on her back. Steve understood and pushed it down before he slid his hands back over her hips onto her thighs, but she already stood up again. She was back to swaying her hips sensually, her hands in her hair, her eyes and mouth only half-open. When she let her hands sink, she crossed her arms, stripping off both sleeves at the same time. As soon as she let go of the fabric, it fell to the floor, leaving her standing there in matching black lace underwear, causing Steve to swallow audibly. 

Natasha didn’t give him much time to collect himself, already stepping out of the dress, placing herself in his lap again. She rolled her hips a few times before she traced her hands over his chest, pushing his jacket off his shoulders. While he pulled his arms from his sleeves, Natasha opened his tie. She used it to pull him forward, his face only inches from her cleavage. After she slipped the tie from his neck and discarded it on the floor, she reached her arms to her back, opening her bra. But Steve stopped her, before she could take it off. He took her hands and placed them back on his chest. 

“I think I can take it from here,” his voice was rough, but his hands were gentle as he slid off her bra straps with both hands. The bra fell down between them but they didn’t really notice because their eyes were locked on each other. 

Steve put his hands on Natasha’s butt and with one swift move got up with her in his arms. She immediately wrapped her legs and arms around him, grinning down on him, “you still uncomfortable?” 

He chuckled, “not exactly the word I would use.” 

Steve made his way through the room, his eyes never leaving Natasha’s. He stopped in front of the bed, but before putting her down, he leaned in and kissed her, “you’re beautiful, Natasha.” 

He gently laid her down on the bed, but she sat back up again and started to open his button and zipper fly while he unbuttoned his shirt. She leaned back down, watching Steve as he took off his shirt and stepped out of his pants and underwear. When he was done, he crawled on top of Natasha, bracing his hands on both sides of her head. He gently kissed her, but when she tried to intensify the kiss, he pulled back and started to kiss her neck instead. He kissed down a path over her collarbone and her right breast to her belly when Natasha interrupted him, “Steve..” He looked up at her questiongly. 

“We’ve had enough foreplay, don’t you think?” 

“Oh, well,” he smirked at her and with one swift move he pulled down her panties, carelessly leaving them to her feet before moving back up to her. 

When he kissed her again, he let her have it her way, pressing their lips together firmly, she bit at his bottom lip. She reached up and gripped the back of his head to harden the kiss, applying even more pressure. Meanwhile Steve moved around his thighs, trying to get between Natasha’s legs, which she willingly spread to give him some space. He broke the kiss to look into her eyes before he pushed inside her. She threw back her head, moaning. Steve closed his eyes, taking a moment to collect himself before he started to move.

Soon they found a mutual rhythm, stealing a few kisses from time to time, moaning in pleasure. It didn’t take long until Natasha put her hands on Steve’s ass, urging him closer before she came with a last moan. Feeling Natasha tighten, Steve lasted only a few more thrusts before he reached his own orgasm. 

Steve stayed like this for a few moments until he rolled off of Natasha and laid down next to her, both of them still catching their breath. 

After they calmed down a bit, Steve turned his head, watching Natasha. 

“Did you just strip for me?”

Natasha looked at Steve grinning, but shrugged, “you undressed me with your eyes all night. I had to do something.” 

“I’m glad you did,” he leaned over and kissed her softly, before pulling her into his arms. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Natasha’s dress: https://www.pinterest.de/pin/708824428834262858/


End file.
